


Ready for Battle

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Gundam 00 fanweek day 3 prompt - Power Blocks / Future</p>
<p>Shortfic starring Billy doing maintenance, Graham eating Billy’s donuts, and a Flag because Flags are amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Battle

There were people running all over the place, getting preparations done before the Overflags unit would head out for their next operation. Billy stared at his data tablet as he walked across the hangar, going through the values. The Overflags needed to be in perfect condition for this, and he was going to check them all personally one more time.

With extra care to this one machine, he thought as he stopped by the last one in the row of black robots. Graham expected the best, and best he was going to get. Billy lowered the tablet and called to one of the techs on the side to go check on something on Howard’s mech, then took a few steps closer to the custom Flag he was about to check.

Speaking of Graham. “What are you doing here?” Billy asked, finding the man leaning on the Flag’s foot, eating a donut. “Weren’t all the pilots ordered to rest while they can before the operation?”

“I’m resting,” Graham replied, looking as serious as ever. “I know the orders, but we’re about to fight the Gundams. You expect me to sit holed up in my quarters when I could be here, with my Flag?” He finished what he was eating then took another out of the paper bag he had with him.

Billy looked at him hold up the thing and folded his arms. “…Aren’t those mine?” He questioned. “I’m fairly certain I’ve seen that bag before. In the fridge, where I put it earlier.”

“Yes. Where else do you think I got this?” Graham replied, nibbling on the edge of the thing. Billy sighed and was about to comment on the matter, but he then adjusted the glasses and took another look. Graham grinned as he continued gnawing on the thing, then stuck his tongue out and licked along the edge of the donut. “Not too bad,” he mumbled then raised the thing up and pressed his finger through the hole. “Want some?”

“Technically, those were mine in the first place,” Billy pointed out. “You already nibbled on it though, why exactly would I want this one?”

Graham laughed. “You don’t?” He asked, taking the thing between his teeth. “Come on, have some.”

At this point Billy smirked. “You know,” he said. “I’m fairly certain the fact that you’re going to get to fight the Gundams is making you a tiny bit more excited,” he mused, then glanced around and shrugged. Hell if he actually cared if anyone saw them. He took a bite of the donut, reaching out with his left hand and that same time to get a feel of Graham’s crotch. “…Yes. Just maybe a bit too excited.”

“It’s a chance to defeat them once and for all. It could change the future of this world,” Graham replied. “Am I not allowed to be excited?”

Billy shook his head. “Seriously, now. What am I going to do with you.” He looked up at the Flag. “If you want your machine perfectly tuned though, you’re going to have to finish eating that on your own. Or move to the cockpit or something.” Graham gave him a wide grin, and Billy smiled. Perhaps he needed to take care of maintaining the pilot of this Flag, as well.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt was Power Blocks / Future and this kinda fits both.
> 
> A shoutout to [Kasa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/pseuds/Kasa) for beta reading/giving me this idea.


End file.
